Revenge Porn
by DreamsOfJelly
Summary: "Oh, pero así es como Jean Jacques Leroy y Yuri Plisetsky aprendieron una importante lección: Nunca te metas con una mujer. Ellas pueden ser tres veces más crueles de lo que aparentan, sobre todo si tienen las armas necesarias a su favor. Y para Isabella Yang, su mejor arma era el celular de Jean." Pliroy /Isabella
1. La venganza se sirve en plato caliente

Hello~ ¿Cómo van? Bueno, esto lo traigo a petición de las chicas del grupo Pliroy. Drama puro :v Un JJxYuri+Isabella. Pues, la venganza es dulce, más si se sirve en plato caliente (?). Espero que les guste.

Advertencia: Escenas ligeramente subidas de todo, sin betear. Posibles faltas ortografícas y/o gramáticales.

Disclamier: YOI y sus personajes son propiedad de Kubo y el estudio Mappa.

* * *

 _ **Revenge Porn**_

" _Escucha mis palabras, un día pagarás. El karma vendrá a cobrar su deuda"_

Cuando somos jóvenes, las decisiones tienden a ser meditadas en el menor tiempo posible, nunca se analizan los pros y los contras, ni las consecuencias que estas nos puedan traer. Simplemente se cede al impulso del momento, dejándose absorber por el deseo de conseguir aquello que anhelamos con locura.

A los diecinueve años no se es lo suficientemente maduro para tomar ciertas decisiones, estás en plena flor de la juventud. Consideras que tienes la edad suficiente para hacer lo que quieras y cuando quieras; nadie puede juzgarte, crees que las acciones de tu vida no deberían importarle o afectarle a nadie.

Jean se consideraba a sí mismo un Rey que hacía y deshacía a su antojo. Siempre sonrisas perfectas que derretían a más de una…O uno. A pesar de tener una hermosa prometida, Leroy consideraba que era merecedor de tener en su cama todo aquello que se le antojara. Después de todo nadie iba a enterarse. Siempre pactaba ese juramento con la larga lista de amantes que había mantenido desde los dieciséis años. "Disfrutas, yo disfruto y luego fingimos que nada ocurrió". Le había funcionado a la perfección, nadie sospechaba de sus amoríos de una noche, se salía con la suya de tal manera que todos los amigos de su novia le consideraban el novio ideal.

El hijo modelo. El hombre perfecto; siempre respetuoso y caballeroso.

O eso pensó hasta este preciso momento.

La noche anterior Isabella le había llamado al teléfono de su casa; histérica, gritando un sinfín de insultos que Jean no lograba procesar debido al impacto. Intento calmarla, indicando que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Más que calmarla, sus palabras parecieron tener el efecto contrario, Yang despotrico una sarta de gritos en donde las palabras "infiel", "poco hombre", "maldito mentiroso" y "te acuestas con niños" fueron las que más se repitieron. Jean sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Oh mierda. Sí, él sabía perfectamente a lo que su prometida —o ex prometida, ya no estaba seguro— se refería.

Ella no le dio tiempo para contestar y simplemente corto la llamada, dejando a JJ con las palabras en la boca. El canadiense paso toda la noche dando vueltas por su habitación, tratando de averiguar cómo era que su prometida había descubierto ese amorío que tenía desde hacía casi un año. Buscó con desesperación su teléfono celular, para sí contactar así a la persona con la cual había llegado a un acuerdo. Ninguno de los dos diría una palabra acerca de las acciones que realizaban cada que se encontraban; ninguno de los dos tenía deseo por arruinar sus carreras con semejante noticia.

¿Por quién más que Plisetsky iba a filtrarse esa información?

— ¡Mierda! —grito, luego de varios minutos buscando el condenado aparato. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, llevando amabas manos hasta cubrir su rostro, desesperado por aquella situación. —Tal vez lo deje en el casillero de la pista. O en el auto. Alguno de esos lugares. —trato de calmarse a sí mismo. Respiro profundo y decidió hablar con Yuri por internet. Ni bien inicio su sesión, cuatro mensajes seguidos de Yuri Plisetsky se hicieron presentes. Llevaban un poco más de una hora de haber sido enviados; tal vez si había sido él quien había hablado con Isabella, y al final se había dignado en advertirle del torbellino que se le avecinaba. Al leer el contenido de estos, toda idea de acusar al rubio se vio disipada. — ¿Pero qué….

" _¿Por qué tu novia tiene mi número?"_

" _Leroy, responde. Tu novia no ha dejado de llamarme desde hace una hora."_

" _Jean. Por favor. Tu novia lo sabe…no sé cómo, pero ella sabe que tú y yo tenemos algo."_

" _¿Por qué no me contestas el maldito teléfono? Tenemos que hablar. Es urgente."_

Jean pasó una mano por su cabello, preocupado. Bien, si Yuri no había dicho nada, significaba que Isabella sabía todo aquello por labios de alguien más. Dios, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. El ruso y él siempre habían sido cuidadosos con cada uno de sus encuentros. Lejos del foco de la cámara, o de los ojos curiosos. Nunca se tomaban la mano en público, eso lo dejaban para la privacidad de los cuartos de hotel. No es que ellos fueran amantes únicamente de ocasión. Entre ellos dos había surgido un sentimiento que había extendido ese amorío a más tiempo del que esperaban. Jean y Yuri se habían terminado enamorando de una manera tan irremediable, que cuando ellos menos lo esperaron, sus encuentros puramente sexuales comenzaron a convertirse en citas o tardes para sentarse a hablar de todo y nada.

En algún momento, para Jean, el nombre de Isabella pasó a ser únicamente una pantalla para mostrar frente al mundo, cuando realmente él sentía algo por el Tigre ruso.

Tenía una relación con Isabella Yang para guardar la apariencia, para no mostrar que el ejemplar Jean Jacques Leroy, hijo modelo de Alain y Nathalie Leroy , patinador estrella, cantante, novio perfecto , era gay. Yuri tampoco pareció molesto con la idea. Él tampoco deseaba que la gente del mundo, principalmente en Rusia, supiera que era gay. La carrera de ambos se vería fuertemente afectada ante semejante escándalo y ellos no tenían ganas de lidiar con ello.

Todo parecía tan fácil y sencillo. Engañar a todos con que se odiaban; cuando en realidad ambos morían por comerse a besos cuando se veían. Pretender que se detestaban cuando en realidad se amaban y deseaban con locura.

El canadiense inicio un video llamada, que fue contestada a los pocos segundos. En la pantalla de su computadora aparecía el ruso, con el ceño sumamente fruncido, dando a entender que estaba molesto.

— ¿Qué mierda Leroy? —fueron las primeras palabras con las que Yuri le recibió. Jean pudo realizar alguna broma, pero el momento no la ameritaba. — ¿Por qué carajo tu novia tiene mi teléfono y me estuvo llamando? ¡¿Qué mierda le dijiste para quedar bien parado frente a ella?! —su voz se fue elevando poco a poco. El azabache estaba seguro que, de haber estado frente al ruso, se habría ganado un puñetazo.

—Créeme Yuri-chan, estoy tan confundido como tú lo estás. —Leroy elevo ligeramente las manos, en signo de paz. El rubio chasqueo la lengua. — ¿Qué te dijo Izzy?

— ¡No la llames así!

—No te pongas celoso. Solo quiero saber que te dijo ella. — Yuri tomó su celular, buscando algo en este. Jean se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo rato, esperando paciente a que el otro contestara —Ella también me llamo a mí. No tienes idea de todas las crueldades que me dijo —se hizo el dolido, en un intento por parecer gracioso; aunque en realidad no lo viera así. Jean sabía que se merecía todo y cada uno de los insultos que Yang le había soltado.

—Pues a mí me trato de zorra para arriba. —acerco la pantalla de su celular hacia la cámara, mostrando los mensajes que aparecían de un número desconocido. Jean lo reconoció, si era el número de Isabella. —No sabía quién mierda era la que me estaba llamando hasta que entro el primer mensaje… Jean, ella sabe que tenemos algo. Me lo escribió.

Jean dejo salir un jadeo. Mierda. Sí estaba jodido.

—Yo no le dije nada.

— ¿Crees que yo sí? ¡Claro que no, imbécil! Lo que menos quería era lidiar con la tarada de tu novia.

—Hey, no seas cruel con ella. No tiene la culpa. —No, ella no la tenía. La tenían ellos dos. O bueno, él principalmente por no terminar con Isabella antes de que todo llegara hasta ese punto. Había estado jugando con una bomba y esta le había explotado en la cara. Nunca pensó en las consecuencias que su pequeño juego de actuación le iba a traer. Fingir amarla, cuando en realidad ya no lo hacía. —Necesito hablar con ella.

—No me digas. —siseo Yuri, respirando de forma pesada. —Ella dijo que se iba a vengar. —le enseño nuevamente la pantalla. — "Haré que te arrepientas de lo que hiciste, pequeña zorra. Todo mundo sabrá que no eres más que una puta" escribió… Tu novia es un amor.

—Entiende. Ella está enojada.

— ¡Soy el único que sale insultado aquí, maldita sea! —Jean no podía debatir eso. En los mensajes que Isabella había enviado al ruso, su nombre no era insultado…Muy al contrario de la llamada.

—Ya lo sé, Yuri-chan. Por favor, mantén la calma, yo voy a solucionar todo esto. —intento tranquilizar, aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro de que debía hacer.

¿Cómo arreglar las cosas cuando, de una forma misteriosa, tu novia se entera que tienes un amante?

—Arregla las cosas rápido Leroy. Yo no quiero tener que vivir un maldito drama, solo porque tú necesitabas una pantalla para que nadie supiera que eres un maldito gay.

—Yuri-chan. Tú también estuviste de acuerdo con esto.

—Sólo arréglalo. —y la llamada se cortó.

Jean quedo durante vario rato sentado frente a su computadora, sin hacer nada realmente; únicamente intentado descifrar cómo es que Isabella se había enterado de todo. Hizo una revisión rápida de todos los perfiles que él y Yuri poseían, intentando encontrar alguna publicación que pudiera delatarlos. Luego los medios de comunicación…Nada, absolutamente nada que pudiese insinuar que ellos tuvieran algo más que una rivalidad aparecía en internet.

Intento llamar a Isabella un par de veces, le envió algunos mensajes por internet; y en todos fue completamente ignorado. Tal vez solo debía dejar que ella se calmara.

Oh, pero así es como Jean Jacques Leroy y Yuri Plisetsky aprendieron una importante lección: Nunca te metas con una mujer. Ellas pueden ser tres veces más crueles de lo que aparentan, sobre todo si tienen las armas necesarias a su favor.

Y para Isabella Yang, su mejor arma era el celular de Jean.

* * *

Estaba dolida luego de descubrir todo ese material en el celular de su pareja. Las fotos, los mensajes… Leroy y Plisetsky le habían estado viendo la cara durante un buen tiempo. Lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era casi indescriptible; una mezcla entre ira, dolor, odio. Se sentía traicionada por aquel hombre que le había jurado amor eterno.

Ella lo sospechaba, lo había estado sospechando durante varios meses. Las salidas repetitivas de Jean, alegando que era un viaje de negocios con la banda o su línea de ropa. Nada sospechoso al principio. Ella lo veía como algo normal; su novio tenía asuntos que resolver con sus representantes. Tan tonta, tan ilusa.

Toda su perspectiva cambio una tarde que recibió la llamada del manager de Jean. "¿Sabes dónde está Jean? No me atiende el teléfono". Isabella quedo muda. Hasta donde ella tenía entendido, su novio se encontraba con su representante, en New York arreglando algunos asuntos sobre la nueva línea de ropa que el canadiense iba a sacar. Hablo con Jean esa tarde y él, cínicamente, mantuvo su mentira firme, a pesar que ella sabía la verdad.

La desconfianza comenzó.

Isabella comenzó a buscar entre los papeles de Jean, queriendo saber cuál era el destino que tenía en cada una de sus salidas. Fue difícil, Jean parecía ser experto en esconder bien la evidencia de sus actos. Al final, tuvo que recurrir a la sucia jugada de husmear el correo de su pareja. Él lo dejo abierto una tarde y ella comenzó a investigar; descubriendo que Jean compraba boletos para Rusia.

Nunca había sido una novia celosa, pero de repente se vio en la necesidad de serlo. Comenzó a indagar con revisar el teléfono celular de Leroy. Él siempre le daba una negativa, con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios. "No hay nada allí de tu interés, Izzy". Claro que no iba a querer que lo revisara. El muy bastardo tenía su celular plagado con las pruebas de esa infidelidad.

Se vio forzada a robar el teléfono de su novio mientras este entrenaba; revisándolo hasta encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Luego de pasar por un amargo llanto, Isabella dejo de lado los mensajes de que había en el celular de Jean y decidió buscar en su galería de imágenes. Ella no quería una disculpa, ella no le quería dar otra oportunidad. Ella quería que ese tarado sufriera tanto como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sus ojos viajaron por cada una de las fotografías. En algunas aparecía solo el rubio, sonriendo, haciendo alguna seña; algunas de este, desnudo sobre la cama de Leroy; una que ella casi nunca tocaba. Algunas fotografías que ni siquiera debería estar allí mostrando que Yuri Plisetsky era todo menos un virgen. Malditos depravados, se tomaban fotografías cuando se estaban revolcando.

Se llevó una mano hasta sus labios y en su cabeza se maquino el plan perfecto para vengarse de ese par de imbéciles .Si Jean tenía fotografías subidas de tono entre ellos, de seguro tendría algún video. Con los dedos temblando a causa de la ira, cambio de carpeta, llegando a la galería de videos. Oh, que grata fue su sorpresa. Un malestar se hizo presente en la boca de su estómago, provocando que deseara vomitar.

—Hijo de puta. Hijo de puta. — en efecto; Jean tenía videos de él manteniendo relaciones sexuales con Plisetsky. Apretó el móvil con tal fuerza, que creyó iba a romperlo. Su respiración se agito, el dolor que sentía de un momento a otro paso a ser solamente ira. Grito con tal fuerza que su madre ingreso a su habitación, desesperada por calmar a su hija. Isabella golpeo fuertemente su cama, lanzando las almohadas a algún punto de la habitación. — ¡Hijo de puta!

La dejaron descargarse hasta que cayó sentada en el suelo. Paso alrededor de una hora en aquella posición, observando el celular de Leroy como si fuera la peor desgracia que existía. Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, una que le hizo ladear ligeramente el rostro, mientras con su mano limpiaba ligeramente el maquillaje que se había corrido por sus mejilas.

No lo pensó mucho. Ni siquiera considero las consecuencias que aquello pudiera traer. Si ellos la habían hecho sufrir de esa manera, debían pagar con la misma moneda. Isabella abrió su correo desde el celular de Jean y buscó esos videos que tanto malestar le habían provocado. Una sonrisa ligeramente torcida se hizo presente en sus facciones mientras escribía un mensaje rápido. La persona que recibiera aquel material lo haría rondar por el internet más rápido que cualquiera. Comenzó a reír una vez presiono "enviar".

" _Para el club de fans de Jean Jacques Leroy. Espero que disfruten el siguiente material, extraído directamente desde el celular del mismísimo Rey."_

Que se jodieran esos dos.

* * *

 _El video era simple, no duraba más de una hora._

 _El plano iniciaba con Yuri acostado, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, el rostro sonrojado y la respiración ligeramente acelerada. Sus labios entre abiertos dejaban salir ligeros quejidos, provocados por el movimiento que había entre sus piernas._

— _Jean, deja de grabar…_ — _Jadeo el rubio, cubriendo su rostro de aquella cámara. La risa de Leroy se dejó escuchar, mientras una de sus manos viajaba por el torso del menor, hasta llegar a sus labios. Le obligo a abrir los labios, ingresando su dedo pulgar entre estos para así simular una felación. Yuri dejo salir un quejido en cuanto el movimiento de cadera volvió a iniciar, al compás del movimiento de Jean entre sus labios._

— _Vamos, Yuri-chan. Esto va a ser divertido…Imagina, tú y yo…_ — _la cámara hizo un acercamiento a la expresión de Plisetsky, quien gemía con fuerza; tirando la cabeza hacia atrás._ — _…viendo este video cuando estemos solos_ — _su mano nuevamente hizo un viaje por el cuerpo del menor, llegando hasta sus piernas. La cámara nuevamente hizo un acercamiento, teniendo como objetivo filmar como su miembro salía y entraba de manera rápida de la entrada de Plisetsky. Yuri dejo salir un grito, y el canadiense le obligo a abrir un poco más las piernas._ — _listos para iniciar una ronda…justo como la que tenemos._ — _Los dedos del más alto se marcaron en la pálida piel del otro._ — _Solo de imaginarlo, Yuri-chan, me pongo duro._

 _El incesante vaivén de las caderas fue filmado durante un largo tiempo hasta que el cuadro fue cambiado. Leroy era ahora quien estaba siendo filmado por la cámara, mientras estaba recostado sobre la cama. Se podía notar que Yuri estaba saltando sobre el miembro de Jean, esforzándose por no dejar caer el aparato sobre la cara del moreno._

— _Jean…ah….Jean…_ — _jadeo el ruso, arañando ligeramente el pecho de Jean._

— _Si tan solo…pudiera grabar tu expresión en este momento_ — _JJ dejo salir un gruñido, apretando los labios ligeramente. La pálida mano de Yuri se depositó sobre el rostro del Rey, otorgándole una suave caricia_ — _Tú expresión…es tan excitante gatito_ — _el canadiense le obligo a acelerar el movimiento de sus caderas, haciendo que la imagen en la cámara se viera ligeramente borrosa debido al rápido movimiento_

 _Jadeos, gritos, diferentes acercamientos de lo que realizaban. Palabras en sus lenguas natales. Palabras sucias, golpes, algunas mordidas. Gemidos. Todo aquello fue filmado como una pequeña travesura que quedaría entre ambos._

 _Jean deseaba dejar en evidencia lo flexible que era su gatito, por lo que le coloco en posiciones que a cualquiera le costaría realizar. Golpeaba su cadera con fuerza, deseando que la voz de Yuri resonara por todo su departamento, que todos supieran que el pequeño ruso le pertenecía a él._

— _Di…di…que eres…mío_ — _dijo Yuri entre jadeo y jadeo. Jean hizo nuevamente un acercamiento de su rostro mientras, Plisetsky volvía a repetir esas palabras, alzando ligeramente sus brazos. Le estaba pidiendo un beso con la mirada._

 _La cámara fue colocada en un lugar estratégico, de tal manera que esta lograba captar el rostro de Yuri y el suyo. Los labios de Leroy se acercaron a los de Yuri, robando un salvaje beso, iniciando nuevamente el movimiento de sus cuerpos. La cama comenzaba a rechinar, las manos del menor tiraban de las sábanas con tal fuerza que parecía querer romperlas._

— _Je suis tout à toi._ — _jadeo JJ._

— _Я_ _также_ _все_ _твое_ _! — respondió el rubio tras un grito, arqueando su espalda y aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda de Jean, mientras alcanzaba la cúspide del placer, arrastrando a Jean consigo._

 _Ambos se quedaron quietos durante unos largos minutos, intentando recuperar la respiración. Fue JJ el primero en moverse, tomando la cámara para hacer un nuevo acercamiento. Primero del rostro de Yuri, luego del momento en que su miembro abandono la entrada del menor._

— _Basta. —se quejó el menor, intentando cubrir su cuerpo. La imagen del semen de Jean saliendo de la entrada de Yuri fue el nuevo objetivo del video. Plisetsky dejo salir una risotada, mientras le daba un manotazo —Basta, pervertido. ¡No usaste un maldito condón!_

— _Oh, vamos Yuri- chan. ¿No se supone que eres todo mío?_

 _El video terminaba así, con Jean inclinándose lo suficiente como para alcanzar los labios de Yuri. Un momento pasional entre ambos, filmado por el simple placer y morbo de poder observarlo cuando no estuviera juntos; para así poder recordar cómo era que sonaba la voz del contrario en el momento que caían presos por el placer y la lujuria._

 _Un video vídeo simple que jamás imaginaron podría llegar a las manos equivocadas._

* * *

El insistente sonar de su celular provoco que Yuri abriera los ojos. Maldijo el aparato en voz alta; y con una lentitud impresionante rebusco entre su almohada, hasta dar con este; aunque no alcanzo a contestar la llamada. Tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz que el móvil irradiaba, para así revisar quien era el imbécil que osaba a despertarlo tan temprano con una llamada. Yuri se sentó con algo de rapidez al notar el texto en su pantalla.

 _45 llamadas perdidas._

 _30 mensajes._

 _230 notificaciones._

Parpadeo confundido. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Reviso las llamadas, encontrándose con el nombre de Otabek y de Mila en repetidas ocasiones. ¿Por qué lo buscaban con tanta insistencia? Comenzó a preocuparse un poco. Decidió viajar a los mensajes. La mayoría eran de Viktor. Otros de Yuuri. Nuevamente el nombre de Mila y de Otabek. Algunos de Yakov…

…Uno de Isabella.

Fue el único que decidió abrir, sintiendo un extraño malestar en la boca del estómago. Algo malo estaba pasando para que todos decidieran escribirle al mismo tiempo, y que un mensaje de la novia de Leroy se hiciera nuevamente presente, acrecentaba ese mal presentimiento un diez por ciento. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al momento de leer las palabras que Yang había escrito.

" _Disfruta de la fama, zorra."_

Un mensaje corto, pero tan significativo. Yuri sintió todo su cuerpo temblar ligeramente. Los siguientes mensajes que abrió fueron los de Viktor, quien insistentemente repetía que diera una señal de vida; necesitaba que le diera una explicación. Luego los mensajes de Katsuki, que parecía sumamente preocupado por como fuera a reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Yakov fue un poco más claro: Su nombre estaba invadiendo todo el internet junto con un escándalo que jamás imagino él provocaría.

Yuri decidió abrir las notificaciones que invadían sus redes sociales. Varias Yuri Angels parecían escandalizadas con la reciente noticia que había invadido el internet. Algunas lo defendían, otras simplemente no quería creer lo que observaban.

Los titulares fueron la respuesta a todo: **"Se filtra video pornográfico entre Jean Jacques Leroy y Yuri Plisetsky". "Escándalo en la pista de Hielo: dos patinadores salen del closet con revelador video". "¿El hada rusa presa de los encantos del Rey: Jean Jacques Leroy y Yuri Plisetsky demuestran que no son tan buenos niños como aparentan".**

Yuri dejo caer su teléfono, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba. Oh no. No… no. Eso no podía estarle pasando justo ahora. No cuando su carrera como patinador iba tan bien. Tiro de su cabello con desesperación, sin saber cómo actuar o reaccionar ante semejante situación; estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

El sonido de su celular le saco de sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a contestar, preso de las lágrimas.

— _Yuri-chan_ —se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. La voz de Leroy sonaba sumamente preocupada. Yuri se dio la libertad de sollozar un poco antes de decir si quiera algo.

—Dijiste que nadie se iba a enterar —soltó el rubio, limpiando con desesperación las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

— _Se supone que nadie debía enterarse. No sé qué pasó Yuri-chan. Te juro que ese video no lo compartí yo…eso era solo nuestro._

— ¡¿Entonces cómo mierda eso llego al internet?! ¡Solamente tú tenías ese maldito video! —su rostro comenzó a teñirse de rojo debido al enojo. Al otro lado de la línea Jean intento calmarlo, pero nuevamente sus intentos parecieron tener el efecto deseado. — ¡Jean! Esto no era lo que nosotros queríamos. ¡¿Con que maldita cara voy a explicarle a Yakov esto?!

— _Yuri. Ya sé que esto es difícil, pero necesitamos enfrentar las cosas juntos… Aquí en Canadá mis padres no han despertado y por ello no se han enterado de nada; pero cuando lo hagan, créeme que tampoco sabré que decirles._

Yuri suspiro con fuerza intentado calmarse.

— ¿Cómo es que ese video salió a la luz? —cuestiono en voz baja, poniéndose de pie para poder abrir las cortinas de su habitación.

— _Justo ayer perdí mi celular Yuri…no lo encuentro por ningún lado. Pensé que lo había dejado en la pista de hielo o algo, pero al parecer alguien lo ha tomado y ha filtrado ese video._

— ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser que seas tan irresponsable! ¡Tener esos malditos videos… esas malditas fotos. ¡Jean! Nos van a arruinar la carrera. —jadeo el rubio.

* * *

Por el otro lado de la línea, Leroy viajaba por cada una de las páginas de Internet donde aquel video fue posteado. Las primeras en tenerlo fueron los blogs dedicados específicamente para él. Las JJ girls se lamentaban que su Rey hubiese caído ante las garras del Hada Rusa. Unas insultaban, otras disfrutaban del material. Definitivamente quien había enviado ese video a sus fans, tenía la clara intención de arruinarle la vida.

—No perdí el celular apropósito Yuri.

— _¡Mentiroso!_

— ¿De verdad, Yuri? ¿De verdad vas a dudar así de mí? ¿Me crees capaz de semejante maldad, para así manchar tu imagen y la mía? —el largo silencio al otro lado de la línea le hizo saber que Yuri se estaba arrepintiendo de desconfiar. —No sé quién lo hizo, pero estoy seguro que fue la misma persona que le dijo todo a Isabella. —la falta de respuesta al otro lado de la línea le hizo preocupar un poco. — ¿Yuri-chan?

— _Tu novia…ella me envió un mensaje extraño anoche._ —Jean chasqueo un tanto la lengua. — _Dijo que debía disfrutar de la fama…_

—Yuri. Izzy no hizo esto.

— _¿Cómo estas tan seguro?_ —bramó el ruso. Jean tartamudeo durante un buen rato, sin estar realmente seguro de cómo defender a su ex prometida. — _¡Dime Jean! ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no fue ella?_

—Porque ella no sería capaz de hacer esto.

Un nuevo silencio. La risa de Yuri se dejó escuchar durante un largo rato, una risa casi histérica. JJ mordió su labio, aguardando al reclamo que de seguro el menor le iba a dar.

— _Está bien. Defiéndela._ —La llamada fue cortada de forma abrupta.

Jean observo el teléfono de su casa durante un largo rato, antes de lanzarlo de manera violenta contra el suelo. Sus padres iban a matarlo por romperlo, pero en ese momento el enojo que sentía era mayor. Observo a un punto muerto durante un largo rato, para luego volver a observar la pantalla de su computadora.

Un mensaje de Emil se hizo presente.

" _Eres noticia. Todos están hablando de ti aquí en mi país."_

El estómago de Jean se contrajo. Lo que menos deseaba era arruinar la imagen que había creado para todos. Maldijo en voz baja y decidió que era momento de ir a dormir…o por lo menos intentarlo. Los nervios y la culpa de lo que había ocurrido le mantuvieron despierto durante toda la noche. Sus padres iban a enterarse de la peor manera posible de su preferencia sexual. Estuvo dando vueltas sobre su cama hasta que finalmente la luz del sol se hizo presente a través del cristal de su ventana. Leroy se mordió el labio.

Se puso de pie para caminar hacia la sala, tal vez mirar algo de televisión hasta que sus padres se despertaran. Encendió el aparato, busco el canal de noticias matutinas. En efecto, la noticia del video era la nota de ese momento.

" **Jean Jacques Leroy le demuestra al mundo su preferencia sexual con candente video"**

El canadiense trago grueso y prefirió apagar el aparato. Su vida estaba definitivamente arruinada. Se maldijo por haber hecho ese video, se maldijo por no haber terminado con Isabella cuando tuvo la oportunidad…se maldijo por ser tan cobarde y no haber podido enfrentar antes ese inconveniente. Ahora sus padres sabrían de la peor manera que su hijo no seguía todas aquellas enseñanzas que ellos le habían inculcado. Ellos se enterarían que su hijo estuvo jugando todo este tiempo a ser el novio perfecto, cuando en realidad escondía un amante que era mucho menor que él.

Ni siquiera quería imaginarse que diría la Federación Deportiva acerca de todo esto. Dios ¿y si lo descalificaban? ¿Y si le quitaban el certificado por el que tanto había luchado?

El nerviosismo aumento diez niveles.

El sonido del timbre le hizo volver a la realidad. Otro toque. Jean dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo y camino hacia la puerta, abriendo para encontrarse con una pequeña caja con su nombre escrito en la tapa. Se asomó ligeramente para ver sino encontraba algún repartido o a alguna fan que le había dejado aquello. No había nadie.

Volvió a la sala, abriendo el paquete con cuidado. Un pedazo de papel estaba colocado de manera cuidadosa sobre el objeto que Leroy había perdido la noche anterior. Jean dejo salir un jadeo, revisando con rapidez la hoja que se encontraba sobre este. Reconoció inmediatamente la letra que estaba plasmada sobre este, con un delicado color rosado, y un olor a perfume que él conocía mejor que nadie.

 _« La vengeance est servi plat chaud._

 _Por cierto, terminamos._

 _Con cariño, Isabella Yang. »_

* * *

Bueno, un mal intento. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Review?


	2. Así le afecto a él

Hola~ vuelvo por aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Yo se que todas pensaron que era un one-shot y de hecho pensaba dejarlo así, pero mi beta me dio la idea de hacer más partes, poniendo la perspectiva de cada personaje. Bueno, aquí quiero medio evidenciar cómo se sentía Yuri respecto a lo que paso y lo que se desato después de la situación.

No odien a Jean, tampoco a Isabella. Ellos ya tendrán su parte. De moento, me voy a centrar en Yuri y en cómo todo esto lo va a afectar Anyway.

Pues muchísimas gracias a las personas que leyeron el fic, a los favorites y a los reviews. Me llenan el alma. Espero que sigan dejando reviews o algo, eso me inspira o me hace saber que les gusta. Y si no pues seguire escribiendo igual.

Espero que les gueste esta parte~

Disclaimer: YOI le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Así le afecto a él**

" _Aunque laves tu mente, nada se alejara. No puedes desear que todo se_ _vaya. No puedes llorar para que todo se vaya."_ Understanding- Evanescence

Sus ojos paseaban por cada una de las palabras que la pantalla de su celular le mostraba. Experimentaba un sentimiento de ira mezclado con impotencia; la gente había comenzado a sacar sus propias conclusiones, inventado más de la mitad de los argumentos que presentaban respecto al reciente acontecimiento. El video había creado polémica desde el instante en que fue publicado; todos tenían algo que opinar al respecto, algunas personas de forma positiva, otros de forma negativa. Por algún motivo Yuri se mantuvo pegado a las redes sociales, queriendo saber qué era lo que el mundo tenía que decir respecto al video pornográfico que se había infiltrado de alguna manera a la red.

¿Cómo ese maldito video se había filtrado a la red? Aunque Leroy lo negara, el ruso estaba cien por ciento convencido de que la responsable de todo aquello era la ex prometida del canadiense. ¿Quién más que ella podría tener acceso al teléfono móvil de Jean? El otro era idiota, pero no lo era tanto como para permitir que un extraño tocara su celular.

Algunas de sus fanáticas habían tomado distintos partidos respecto a la situación que el patinador pasaba: algunas lo defendían muy a su manera; alegando que el culpable de todo aquello de seguro era Jean Jacques, considerando que él ya tenía una prometida y Yuri no sería capaz de envolverse en algo así por voluntad propia. Otras aseguraban sentirse decepcionadas que su ídolo fuese homosexual y estuviera de acuerdo con aquellas prácticas antinaturales.

"Antinaturales". Esa palabra le causaba enojo, sobre todo cuando la utilizaban como argumento válido para atacar a los homosexuales. ¿Qué tenía de antinatural amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo? Simplemente no a todos les interesaba estar en una relación para poder formar una familia. Plisetsky ni siquiera había pedido enamorarse de Jean, él había intentado odiarlo; estaba seguro que el más alto tampoco había querido aquello. Pero por algún motivo el destino había decidido hacer de las suyas y tanto el ruso como el canadiense terminaron cediendo ante esos sentimientos que se provocaban mutuamente.

Las JJ girls fueron otra historia. Algunas lo culpaban directamente de haber seducido al Rey para caer en aquellos pecaminosos actos.

"Jean no sería capaz de hacerle eso a su reina por deseo propio. De seguro esa zorra le sedujo."

Zorra.

Yuri arrojo con violencia el aparato contra la pared. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían las estúpidas fans de Jean a catalogarlo de esa manera?! ¡Ni siquiera lo conocían! ¡Ni siquiera sabían la verdadera historia detrás de todo eso!

Dejo salir un grito desesperado y golpeo con fuerza la lámpara que había sobre su escritorio, asustando a su gata. Ella huyó de la habitación, y aun así Yuri no detuvo ninguna de sus acciones. ¡Él le dijo a JJ que no quería nada de eso!

— _Yo no quiero ser la zorra de nadie. — esas habían sido sus palabras la primera vez que Leroy le coqueteo de manera evidente._

 _El ruso puso una línea divisora en el momento que noto hacia donde iban las intenciones del mayor; él sabía que involucrarse con Jean le traería consecuencias donde sería el más afectado. Jean podía poner una cara de inocencia absoluta, y sería Yuri el que sufriría todas las consecuencias. Aun con todas esas advertencias, él mismo acabo arrastrándose a los brazos de Leroy, cayendo poco a poco en la profundidad de ese maldito sentimiento al que todos llaman amor. El amor tiende a cegarte de manera demasiado exagerada; te hace creer en cosas que tu sentido común indica como erróneas._

— _Nadie lo va a notar, Yuri-chan. Por favor._

— _No me mientas. Tienes a Isabella. No pienso ser tu juguete._

— _No siento por ella lo que siento por ti. Ambos lo vamos a disfrutar._

 _Yuri había cedido ante todas las provocaciones de Jean. Primero fue un juego, solo probar. Nada de enamorarse. Simples visitas casuales a la habitación del contrario cuando los pasillos del hotel estaban desiertos, besos robados mientras nadie les observaba. Tener sexo a escondidas después de una competencia._

 _Poco a poco las palabras y acciones de Jean comenzaron a tornarse más delicadas, cada vez más dulces; mientras que el corazón de Plisetsky se aceleraba solo con escuchar el nombre del canadiense y su rostro se sonrojaba cada que recibía un mensaje o llamada sorpresa. Las visitas casuales comenzaron a volverse en citas que duraban horas de horas, ellos hablando de todo aquello que creían era interesante. Jean dejo de parecerle alguien molesto, dejo de fastidiarle que le dijera esos molestos apodos._

 _Todo era tan perfecto, hasta que una noche, luego de haberse acostado; Jean pronuncio esas palabras que cambiarían el rumbo de esa relación que ambos llevaban._

— _Te amo. — esas palabras habían sido el detonante para el ruso. Ese día simplemente tomo sus cosas y se fue; dando un fuerte portazo. Jean no podía haberle dicho eso, no cuando tenía una maldita prometida con la que se paseaba del brazo frente a todo el mundo._

 _Ignoro a Jean durante aproximadamente una semana, donde el mayor le llamaba de manera constante, le enviaba mensajes rogando que le diera una señal de vida. Yuri había estado completamente confundido, los sentimientos que JJ le provocaba eran demasiado intensos para su gusto, nunca había experimentado tal sensación; nunca había deseado con tanta fuerza estar entre los brazos de alguien. Pero al mismo tiempo, nunca había experimentado gran malestar al saber que esa persona, fuera del ojo público te juraba amor eterno, pero cuando estaba bajo las miradas ajenas, le juraba amor a otra persona._

 _Él no quería rebajarse a ser el otro. No…No lo quería. No quería quedar como plato de segunda mesa. Tenía demasiado orgullo._

 _Su orgullo se resquebrajo en cuanto Jean Jacques Leroy viajó de Canadá a Rusia con tal de poderle ver. Por algún motivo, logró dar con su dirección; y Yuri no tuvo tiempo de si quiera evitar abrirle la puerta. Se quedó de pie, con la boca abierta, mientras el canadiense le tomaba entre sus brazos, apretándole fuertemente contra su pecho._

— _Por favor, Yuri-chan. ¿Por qué me ignoras así?_

— _Esto no está bien Leroy. ¡No voy a soportar que me digas mentiras sobre amarme, cuando a ella la presumes frente a todos!_

 _De esa forma le dejo claro que tenía sentimientos hacía él. Jean pareció comprenderlo, pues se quedó un largo rato en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos. Yuri le quiso cerrar la puerta en la cara al notar su error. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos; pero por mero orgullo prefirió golpearlo, intentando por sobre todo sacarlo de su casa. Le insulto a viva voz, en ruso, en inglés._

 _Jean lo detuvo antes de que pudiese sacarlo y le robo un largo beso. La cabeza de Yuri se aturdió, sus sentimientos le traicionaron. Se sintió mareado. Deseo que todo fuese real, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que le estuviera jugando una mala broma. Jean tenía novia. Novia. Una maldita novia desde hacía años, desde que le conoció en la división Junior._

 _El ruso había golpeado a Jean en el rostro para que se alejara._

— _¡NO SOY UN MALDITO JUGUETE! ¡Déjame en paz! —y el llanto salió. Escupió todo aquello que su confundido corazón de adolecente había acallado. Le gritó todos esos sentimientos que había tratado de ocultar, pero que por culpa suya le fue imposible ignorar. — ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta! ¡Deja de enamorarme si la tienes a ella! ¡No te quiero! ¡Solo te quiero para follar! —le mintió, con tal de mantener su orgullo intacto._

— _Yuri-chan. —Jean le había tomado por el rostro, obligándole a mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Plisetsky se resistió, intentando darle un nuevo puñetazo en el rostro, pero el más alto se lo había impedido, aprisionándole nuevamente entre sus brazos —Yuri-chan. A ella no la amo. No la amo. Ella es una muy querida amiga, la adoro, pero nunca he desarrollado un amor por ella. Yuri, mírame por favor —le había rogado. El ruso detuvo todas sus acciones para cometer el peor de los errores. Ceder ante la mirada tan sincera que Jean le dedicaba —Contigo es diferente. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Quiero oír tu voz todos los días, quiero que me digas esos insultos que tanto me repites, quiero que me beses…quiero tomar tu mano…quiero…a ti te quiero. A ti te amo —sus dedos pasearon por las mejillas del menor, luego por sus labios —Yuri. Me gustas desde el momento en que te vi. Te amé luego que comenzamos a pasarla juntos…más allá del sexo… más allá de ser solamente un juego para nosotros. Yo quiero estar contigo._

 _Y le creyó. A pesar de haberle golpeado nuevamente, Yuri cayó rendido ante las palabras de Jean; porque aunque quisiera negarlo, él también tenía fuertes sentimientos por él. No estaba seguro si era amor, pero podía decir que él también deseaba estar al lado del canadiense._

 _Y aun con esas palabras, Jean no dejó a Isabella Yang._

 _Yuri se lo pidió de forma constante._

— _Déjala._

 _Jean tendía a reír suavemente, diciéndole que no podía. Le aseguraba que le amaba, pero que si él la dejaba todos iban a comenzar a sospechar._

 _Déjala. Déjala. Déjala y quédate conmigo._

 _Aunque fingía frente a todos, a Yuri le dolía demasiado ver como Isabella se paseaba con Jean tomado de la mano. Como ella le besaba frente a las cámaras, como las revistas publicaban notas acerca de la perfecta que ellos hacían._

 _Era demasiado doloroso, y algunas veces intento alejarse; pero su orgullo no lo permitía. Quería que Jean se quedara con él._

— _Déjala o me iré —le había advertido una noche, mientras hablaban por teléfono. Jean se había quedado mudo durante más de diez minutos, hasta que Plisetsky le amenazó con colgar._

— _Es difícil Yuri-chan. Tanto para ti, como para mí. Mi familia no lo aceptaría, mis fans se decepcionarían._

— _¡Tus malditas fans te amarían aunque te gustara follar con carros!_

— _Yuri. Yo soy el que más quiere decirle esto a la gente; pero detengámonos a pensar esto. ¿Qué dirían los patrocinadores si se enteran que dos patinadores mantienen una relación homosexual? Eres menor de edad…yo no soy mayor, pero tampoco lo verían muy bien. Además… —Jean hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar con su argumento — ¿Tú quieres que tu abuelo sepa que eres homosexual? ¿Quieres que Rusia entera sepa que a ti te gustan los hombres? Rusia no tiene muy lindos pensamientos respecto a la relación que Viktor y Yuuri llevan ¿quieres que hablen igual de ti?_

 _Jean le presentó un punto sumamente valido. Ellos iban a usar a Isabella de pantalla. Ninguno deseaba realmente que su relación se viera afectada. Jean le explico que no le veía como su amante, él era su pareja; pero el mundo no debía saberlo por su propia felicidad._

 _Todo perfecto pintado desde esa perspectiva. Ellos serían felices si las personas pensaban que Jean era heterosexual._

 _Sí. Todo era perfecto._

El sonido de su celular le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, rompiendo la burbuja de recuerdos que se había formado en su cabeza. Lo observo de forma despectiva, decidiendo que iba a ignorar a todo aquel que se atreviera a llamarle. El insistente sonido del aparato le hizo saber que la persona al otro lado de la línea no iba a ceder. Chasqueo la lengua y tomó el móvil, desbloqueándolo para observar el nombre de Mila en la pantalla.

— ¿Qué quieres, bruja? — gruño. La de cabello rojo dejo salir un jadeo indignado.

—Hasta que das una señal de vida Yuri. —Yuri bufó — Yakov te ha estado llamando.

—Lo sé. No le quiero hablar; gracias. No estoy para escuchar un sermón de su parte.

—Yuri, esto es grave. Yakov necesita que vengas. —la voz de Mila dejo ese tono juguetón que siempre le acompañaba para volverse un poco más suave, dejando en evidencia la preocupación que experimentaba. —Georgi te irá a recoger.

—Puedo irme a la maldita pista solo.

— ¡No te atrevas a venir sólo, maldita sea! ¡Plisetsky! —le grito ella, dejando al menor sin palabras. La voz de su amiga se quebró un tanto. — ¿Estas consciente de lo que te puede pasar si sales solo? ¡Te van a hacer daño! ¡Todo el maldito país sabe que eres gay!

— ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Toda Rusia sabe que me encanta follar con hombres! ¿Y qué? ¿Me importa? Pueden hablar de toda la mierda que quieran, no por eso me voy a encerrar en mi casa — la rabia volvió a hacerse presente. Él no iba a permitir que su orgullo se viese pisoteado por la intolerancia que había; él seguía siendo mejor de lo que muchos decían. — ¡Mi vida no se va a ….

— ¡No seas idiota! —le volvió a gritar Mila. — ¡Te van a hacer daño Yuri! Yakov solo quiere cuidarte. Lo digo en serio Yuri. —pudo escuchar un sollozo del otro lado de la línea, y su pecho se contrajo. Era extraño ver a la rusa llorar; ella solo lo hacía cuando algo realmente le atormentaba. —Si me quieres un poco, hazme caso. Por favor Yuri. Te lo ruego. Quédate en tu casa hasta que llegue Georgi.

Y aunque no hubiese querido, eso hizo. Espero a que Popovich hiciera su aparición. Él mayor le abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad. Le dijo que comprendía que el amor venía de diferentes formas, qué nadie escogía de quien enamorarse.

—Sólo dime algo —murmuró, antes de dejarle ir. — ¿Jean te obligo a hacer…ese video? —Plisetsky frunció el ceño, deseando darle un fuerte puñetazo al de cabello negro — No me mires así. Quiero saberlo.

—No. Todo lo hice con mi maldita voluntad. ¿Feliz? Vámonos. —El rubio intento salir de su apartamento, pero Georgi le hizo retroceder. Le dedico una mirada cargada de veneno, exigiendo con la mirada una explicación. Al no recibir la respuesta deseada, se vio obligado a sisear la pregunta — ¿Ahora qué? Quiero irme y terminar todo esto de una maldita vez.

—Yuri, tienes que saber que Yakov está furioso. —advirtió el mayor, observándole de manera seria.

Yuri rodo los ojos.

—Ya lo sé. El viejo debe estar molesto por el maldito circo que se creó por culpa de esta estupidez.

—No Yuri. No está enojado por el escándalo. Está enojado por las consecuencias que esto te traerán.

Plisetsky trago grueso.

El viaje en automóvil fue silencioso, Yuri no se atrevía a preguntar cuáles eran las consecuencias a las cuales se refería Popovich, aunque conociendo a Yakov, solamente estaba creando una tormenta en un vaso de agua y lo único que lo mantenía molesto era el hecho que uno de sus medallistas había creado un escándalo que se había propagado a nivel internacional. Todos estarían hablando que los pupilos de Yakov resultaban gays de una u otra forma: primero Nikiforov y ahora Plisetsky.

Al llegar a la pista, Yuri pudo observar como una gran cantidad de reporteros se encontraban a la entrada de esta. Georgi dejo salir una maldición en voz baja, y le ordeno quedarse en el auto hasta que él se lo dijera.

—Pero…

—Quédate aquí, maldita sea. —y cerró la puerta del vehículo de un portazo.

En cuanto el ruso mayor se acercó a la entrada, Yuri observo como las cámaras giraban a su posición. Rodearon a Georgi, haciendo miles de preguntas que de seguro el patinador se dedicaría a responder con esos ademanes exagerados que poseía. Yuri rió solo de imaginarlo.

Yuri comenzó a contar mentalmente, desesperándose por tener que esperar dentro del maldito vehículo. Golpeteo con sus dedos hasta que se aburrió del sonido y decidió que no iba a aguantar más tiempo allí dentro. Tenía calor, estaba enojado y encima de todo parecía indicar que Georgi iba a hacer todo menos apurarse. Se subió la capucha de su chaqueta negra y abrió la puerta del coche.

Comenzó a caminar, decidiendo que iba a ignorar a todo aquel que se le cruzara, pero conforme fue avanzando noto que las personas frente a la pista no eran solamente reporteros. Parpadeo confundido, fijándose que había varios civiles quienes parecían poco dispuestos a ingresar a observar alguna de las prácticas…En su mayoría, personas jóvenes. De seguro fans de Mila; porque ninguno parecía ser una Yuri Angel. Ellas estaban lo suficientemente indignadas como para ir a visitar al rubio. Intento mantener la calma, avanzando a paso apresurado pero las personas en las cámaras se giraron con rapidez, y las personas a las puertas de la pista le observaron como si de un animalillo indefenso se tratara.

La expresión en Georgi fue de horror puro. Movió los labios, intentado de forma desesperada atraer la atención nuevamente a su persona, pero la prensa se movió con rapidez hasta la posición del rubio. Yuri retrocedió varios pasos, pero en menos de lo esperado se vio rodeado por todas esas cámaras y micrófonos que le fastidiaban por completo.

— ¿Qué tienes es lo que tienes que decir respecto al video pornográfico?

— ¿Jean Jacques Leroy y usted eran amantes?

— ¿Estabas bajo los efectos del alcohol o las drogas cuando dejaste que filmaran eso?

Esas y muchas otras preguntas comenzaron a llover de manera constante, acabando con la poca paciencia que el chico poseía. Comenzó a avanzar, intentando por todos los medios no romper una de las cámaras de esos imbéciles que no le dejaban avanzar.

—Yuri, Yuri. ¿Qué es lo que pasará a partir de ahora con tu carrera?

— ¿Está usted siguiendo los pasos de Viktor Nikiforov?

Yuri comenzó a abrirse paso con ayuda de sus codos, empujando a las personas que no le permitían avanzar. Pudo escuchar como Georgi le llamaba constantemente, pero su voz se vio pérdida en cuanto un objeto golpeo contra su cabeza. Plisetsky busco con rapidez lo que fuera que le había lastimado, encontrándose con un bote vacío. Alzo la mirada, mientras la prensa continuaba lanzando preguntas que él ignoraría, observando si lograba ver al causante de semejante chiste. Otro golpe, esta vez provoco que algo se escurriera por su cabello.

El patinador llevó una mano hasta su cabeza, buscando identificar qué era aquello que le habían lanzado. Su mano se tiño de color rojo y sintió como la sangre le hervía de pura rabia. Un nuevo golpe, esta vez fue color azul el que cubrió su rostro. Yuri pudo observar a unas cuantas personas, los malditos civiles que hace unos minutos le observaban desde la entrada del recinto.

— ¡Asco! —gritó una de las personas.

— ¡No deberías estar vivo, abominación!

De alguna forma, Georgi logró llegar a su lado y le tomó por el brazo, tirando con fuerza de su cuerpo para obligarlo a avanzar. Plisetsky dejo salir un grito indignado, girándose a las personas que lanzaron la pintura.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —grito el rubio, dispuesto a lanzarse contra los que osaban a insultarle de esa manera.

— ¡Yuri! — Le grito su compañero de equipo— ¡Solo avanza y entra al maldito lugar! ¡Ahora!

Los gritos comenzaron a ser más constantes, las preguntas de los reporteros no cesaban y grababan con cierto deleite la situación que se presentaba. Las personas que estaban frente a la pista parecían sumamente decididas en hacerle saber a Plisetsky el repudio que sentían hacia su persona.

— ¡¿Por qué no desapareces?! ¡Le harías un bien al mundo!

— ¡Asqueroso!

— ¡Las personas como tú no deberían si quiera tener el derecho de formar una carrera! ¡Deberían estar muertos!

Nuevamente estuvo dispuesto a devolverse y golpear a esos individuos con poco cerebro, pero muy contra su voluntad, Georgi logro llevarle hasta la puerta de la pista, cerrando con suma fuerza y dejando con llave. Yuri podía sentir como sus manos temblaban, necesitaba golpear algo. Los reporteros se apegaron a las puertas de cristal, al igual que esas personas sin vida que solo se dedicaban a insultar.

—Te dije que no te movieras del auto.

— ¡No me iba a quedar allí todo el maldito tiempo! ¡¿Qué mierda hace toda esta maldita gente aquí?! —Grito el menor, evidenciando con cada uno de sus gestos la furia que experimentaba.

Deseaba salir de ese lugar y romper todas y cada una de las malditas cámaras. Destrozar esos micrófonos sobre la cabeza de las personas que se habían atrevido a lanzarle la pintura, cortarle la lengua con sus patines a los imbéciles que solo hacían preguntas estúpidas o le insultaban sin si quiera conocerlo.

—Es tu culpa que estén aquí —bramo el mayor. Le tomo nuevamente por el brazo y le obligo a avanzar hasta llegar al lugar de entrenamiento. Mila estaba sentada en una de las bancas, mientras que Lilia se encontraba parada al lado de Yakov, quien parecía molesto mientras hablaba por teléfono. —Por lo que más quieras; cálmate.

— ¡No! ¡No me pienso calmar! ¿Qué carajo se cree esa gente?

Yuri pudo escuchar las fuertes pisadas de Yakov acercándose hasta su posición. Llevaba suficiente tiempo entrenando con ese hombre, como para no haber aprendido a reconocer cuando este se acercaba. Estuvo dispuesto a lanzarle algún comentario ácido, respecto a la poca seguridad que poseía esa maldita pista; pero todo intento de palabra o grito se vio frustrado ante la mano impactándose contra su mejilla.

Yuri dejo salir un jadeo, mientras se llevaba con rapidez la mano izquierda al área afectada. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Él había estado consciente desde un inicio de que su entrenador no se tomaría tan bien la situación, pero jamás se esperó una reacción de tal magnitud.

—¡¿Qué mierd… — estuvo a punto de reprochar, pero otra bofetada por parte del más alto le hizo girar el rostro.

Mila se puso de pie con rapidez, interponiéndose entre Plisetsky y Yakov. El rubio estuvo dispuesto a saltar sobre su propio mentor, pero la colorada se lo impidió, utilizando su cuerpo para hacerlo retroceder.

— ¡¿ESTAS CONSCIENTE DE LA IDIOTEZ QUE PROVOCASTE! —gritó el más viejo.

Lilia se acercó hasta Yuri, tomándolo por los hombros en un intento por calmar la rabieta que parecía sufrir.

— ¡YA LO SE! ¿Okey? Ya sé que todo el maldito mundo sabe que me acosté con Jean. ¡Gracias por recalcar lo obvio!

— ¡No me refiero a eso, niño estúpido! ¡Me refiero al maldito daño que le hiciste a tu carrera!

El silencio reino por unos segundos. Por la cabeza de Yuri pasaron miles de posibilidades de lo que podía estar ocurriendo. ¿Qué consecuencias podría traer ese video a su carrera?

* * *

Review?

Here~ hasta aquí. Viene otro pedazo de Yuri. Luego seguira Jean.

Cualquier crítica, comentario positivo, observación o simples palabras de aliento serán bien recibidas. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. La Intolerancia en Rusia

Hola, ya regresé. Bueno, veo que en fanfiction estan habiendo problemas para publicar que ya se subio la siguiente parte de las historias, pero igual yo lo publico por aquí.

Sigo con la perspectiva de Yuri, creo que será solo este cápitulo y al siguiente pasaré a la perspectiva de Jean. Yo siempre veía que todas escribían lo tolerante que era el abuelo de Yuri respecto a su homosexualidad, pero yo quise abarcar que pasaría si Nikolai fuese un Ruso conservador... Todos sabemos que Rusia es un país bastante intolerante respecto a la homosexualidad, y pues yo quise exagerar un poco las cosas aquí. Not sorry.

Anyway. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice pertenece a Kubo, Sayo y el estudio MAPPA. Yo solo los utilizo por mera diversión.

Advertencia: Sin Betear, posibles faltas ortográficas y gramaticales.

* * *

 **La Intolerancia en Rusia**

" _No escondas tus errores, porque te encontraran. Te quemaran"_

Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, mientras observaba la puerta de aquel recinto; como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los errores que estuvo cometiendo durante ese tiempo, finalmente explotaron en su rostro; trayendo consecuencias que posiblemente arruinarían todo por lo que había luchado durante su corta carrera como patinador. La decisión que tomaran dentro de esa habitación, cambiaría completamente el rumbo de su vida; decidiría si seguía siendo digno de alabanzas por todos aquellos que le consideraban un prodigio o simplemente sería despreciado por la abominación que, según ellos, había cometido.

Las estrellas no tienen que cometer errores; eso es para las personas normales.

Las estrellas tienen que ser perfectas, mostrarle al mundo que ellos no son humanos, no tienen permitido equivocarse, no tienen permitido demostrar alguna debilidad. Las estrellas tienen que seguir las normas de la moralidad y la rectitud al pie de la letra, porque están bajo el ojo público. Todos están atentos a los movimientos que una persona famosa realiza, es por eso que deben ocultarse tras sonrisas falsas y una vida de plástico que intentara cubrir todas y cada una de las imperfecciones que poseen, pues ningún representante desea que su producto sea criticado, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Así era como Yuri lo veía. Para los patrocinadores, él era visto como un producto al cual podían apostar. Era un atleta prodigioso, tenía el talento necesario para arrasar en todas las competencias que deseara, podría romper todos los records que se le impusieran y podría revolucionar completamente en el mundo del patinaje artístico. "El hada rusa", "El tigre de hielo"; un atleta por el que los patrocinadores pelearon…Un atleta que no tenía permitido ser humano, y al primer error seria juzgado sin si quiera recordar todos los méritos que habían logrado conseguir gracias a sus actuaciones.

— ¡No le pueden hacer eso! —escucho la voz de Yakov retumbar detrás de esa puerta. Yuri trago de manera gruesa y se cruzó de brazos, caminado de un lado a otro en aquel pequeño espacio.

Luego del escándalo que tuvo en la pista de patinaje, Yakov y Lilia le indicaron que los patrocinadores y la federación de patinaje artístico habían llamado esa mañana: Necesitaban hablar respecto al video que se había presentado en todos los noticieros del país. Su entrenador le fue gritando todo el camino, reprochando lo irresponsable que había sido al descuidar de tal manera su imagen pública. Yuri le devolvió los gritos, recordándole que a él lo que menos le importaba era la opinión pública. Él haría de su vida lo que le viniera la gana, y nadie tenía derecho o potestad sobre su persona para ordenarle cómo comportarse.

En cuanto ingreso al lugar, se quiso tragar sus palabras. El representante de la Federación le observo de pies a cabeza, como si se tratase de la peor escoria sobre la tierra; olvidándose completamente que él había traído demasiadas medallas de oro a Rusia; ignorando completamente que Yuri Plisetsky era el actual campeón del patinaje artístico a nivel nacional. Le juzgo con una simple mirada, como si fuese la peor basura que existía en la tierra.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillado, como en ese momento. La indignación que había sentido en la mañana se volvió a hacer presente en su pecho, mientras escuchaba como Yakov gritaba con fuerza ante el veredicto que aparentemente se había tomado. Lilia le tomo por el hombro, apretando con suavidad para que mantuviera la calma. Usualmente la mujer no tendía a demostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, pero en ese momento la preocupación podía percibirse en cada una de sus facciones, su mirada evidenciaba el temor que sentía por el destino que la carrera de Yuri podía tomar.

— ¡La decisión ha sido tomada Yakov! — la voz del representante se dejó escuchar por todo el pasillo, acallando los gritos del entrenador. — ¡No vamos a tolerar tal comportamiento en los representantes de nuestro país! ¡Es una humillación!

— ¡Ha sido el error de un adolecente! ¡Si le quitan el apoyo, no podrá desenvolverse! ¡Tiene más talento que Nikiforov!

— Pues al parecer, todos tus prodigios terminan siendo cortados con la misma tijera. Los dos son una escoria desviada de la sociedad. Semejantes abominaciones no tienen el derecho de portar la chaqueta del equipo Ruso.

La respiración de Yuri se hizo más pesada, siendo movida por el fuego que repentinamente se hizo presente en su pecho. La indignación comenzó a convertirse en ira, y cuando el adolecente perdía los estribos, solo lanzaba gritos e insultos a diestra y siniestra. El agarre de Lilia se hizo más fuerte, intentando que se mantuviera en su lugar. Plisetsky aparto la mano de su coreógrafa de un golpe y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba Yakov, pero ella le detuvo por la muñeca.

—Plisetsky, compórtate. Necesitamos arreglar esto, no empeorarlo.

— ¡No voy a dejar que un montón de vejetes decidan por mí! ¡Mi carrera está en riesgo por una estupidez! —los ojos color esmeralda estaban encendidos, brillaban con fiereza a causa de la furia que experimentaba. No le había fallado a ninguno de los patrocinadores, ni había violado alguna de las cláusulas del contrato para que decidieran que no era digno de utilizar el uniforme ruso. — ¡Déjame! —sacudió su mano con desesperación, pero antes de siquiera poder soltarse su entrenador salió por la puerta, dando un fuerte portazo. Le tomo por el brazo con violencia y comenzó a arrastrarle fuera del recinto. La preocupación de Lilia pareció aumentar, porque con gran velocidad se movió al lado de su ex esposo, intentando que soltara al rubio — ¡¿Qué mierda, Yakov?! ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No tienes derecho a pedirme nada! —el hombre parecía poco dispuesto a razonar. Estaba tan enojado como Plisetsky, tal vez mucho más enojado, por lo que poco le importaban los gritos del adolecente. Le sostuvo con mayor firmeza, haciéndole avanzar por las instalaciones.

— ¡Yakov, suelta al niño en este instante! —grito la mujer una vez estuvieron en el estacionamiento.

— ¡¿Qué mierd…. —la frase de Yuri fue cortada por una fuerte bofetada. Su rostro giró unos cuantos centímetros y Lilia corrió a socorrerlo, sabiendo que la bomba de sentimientos que Yuri había estado reprimiendo estaba a punto de explotar. — ¡¿Qué te crees?! —grito el adolecente, avanzando varios pasos hasta apegar el rostro al de su entrenador.

Una bofetada más le hizo retroceder.

— ¡LO ARRUINASTE TODO! —El grito de Yakov desgarro los tímpanos de Yuri y los de Lilia, creando eco por todo el parqueo. — ¡Ellos te van a quitar todo el maldito apoyo por la estupidez que decidiste filmar!

Fue como un balde de agua fría. La mente del rubio quedo completamente en blanco, intentando procesar cada una de las palabras, o gritos, que había abandonado los labios de su entrenador. Luego un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago, mientras un sudor frío comenzaba a hacerse presente en su cuerpo. No… eso no.

— ¡Ellos no pueden! —intento mantener la postura desafiante, elevándose de puntillas para verse aún más alto que el mayor, tratando con suma desesperación que su actitud de niño rebelde no se viera quebrantada por ningún motivo; aunque realmente, por dentro, el terror de ver todos sus logros desmoronándose le provocaba ganas de gritar. — ¡Soy yo el que más victorias les ha traído! —su voz comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, sintiendo el peso de las consecuencias que un simple video había causado.

— ¡Pueden hacerlo, y lo harán! —le grito Yakov. El adulto suavizo sus acciones cuando noto como las facciones de su pupilo se esforzaban por mantenerse molestas, cuando realmente el terror inundaba sus pupilas… Yuri seguía siendo un niño, uno que había decidido jugar a ser un adulto y no estaba preparado para enfrentar las consecuencias que aquello significaba. —No pude hacer nada Yuri. Ellos no quieren un representante homosexual.

— ¡Pero... —el menor apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas de gritar nuevamente al entrenador. Se giró con fastidio y comenzó a andar, buscando algo con que desquitarse. Un basurero fue lo que sufrió toda la ira que Yuri sentía en ese momento…La rabia e impotencia de recordar que había nacido en uno de los países donde la tolerancia hacia la diversidad sexual era prácticamente nula. — ¡No me pueden hacer eso! ¡No después de todo lo que he luchado! —su pie comenzó a doler a causa de la fuerza que estaba empleando contra el bote. Yakovo apuro el paso y le sostuvo firmemente por los hombros, buscando que se calmara — ¡No pueden Yakov!

— ¡Basta! ¡Yuratchika! —los brazos del mayor sostuvieron firmemente, impidiendo que relazara otro movimiento; en un intento por aplacar la histeria que se había hecho presente en el joven patinador. Yuri volvió a gritar con desesperación hasta que sus cuerdas vocales ardieron, hasta que la tormenta en su interior se apaciguo un tanto.

Ambos entrenadores fueron a dejarle al departamento donde vivía, temiendo que si regresaba sólo algo pudiera ocurrirle. Yuri no volvió a pronunciar palabra durante todo el camino, mantuvo la vista perdida en la ventana, fingiendo escuchar música en sus auriculares para evitar que los mayores le hicieran preguntas. Podía escuchar a Lilia cuestionar el porqué de tan drástica decisión, cuál sería el futuro de Yuri en el equipo ruso. Yakov le contó a detalle la discusión que mantuvo con los representantes de la Federación; ellos habían sido demasiado claros en indicar que no deseaban tales prácticas en los representantes de su país.

—Pero ese video… una sanción basta. No que le quiten el derecho a representar al equipo ruso —sollozó la mujer… Su mejor creación, la prima ballerina, iba a ser privada de toda posibilidad para brillar. —Yakov.

—Lilia. —el hombre apretó el volante entre sus manos, observando a Yuri por sobre el retrovisor — Es homosexual…Eso es lo que pasa.

El pecho de Yuri se contrajo.

Frente al edificio donde Yuri vivía, había una horda de reporteros, dispuestos a conseguir una nota que tergiversaría aún más la información respecto al escándalo que Plisetsky estaba protagonizando. Como buitres hambrientos, dispuestos a pisotear la poca cordura que mantenía el más joven. Ingresaron por la puerta de atrás, con las cámaras corriendo detrás de ellos, dispuestos a obtener una fotografía exclusiva del Hada Rusa…de cómo el niño prodigio de Rusia se veía tras enterarse que su carrera artística estaba por desmoronarse.

Los entrenadores se retiraron, encargándole que les llamara si ocurría algo, ellos llegarían inmediatamente. Yuri se mantuvo por un largo rato en silencio, escuchando una y otra vez las palabras de Yakov en su cabeza…Jean había tenido razón en querer mantener todo aquello en silencio; el peso del desprecio era como un mazazo en el pecho, destruyendo todo el orgullo, queriendo hacerle sentir que su modo de ida era una abominación.

No lo iban a dejar representar a Rusia… No le iban a dejar patinar con orgullo para mantener el nombre de su país en alto.

Su mirada se quedó clavada en la repisa que estaba en la sala, en la cual se encontraban todos esos trofeos, reconocimientos, medallas y fotografías que le recordaban cada una de sus victorias. El orgullo que le producían le hizo colocar todos esos premios que le recordaban el orgullo de esos días, la sensación de satisfacción que le causaba saber que era y sería el número uno…él era el numero uno; sin importar lo que la estúpida federación dijera, sin importar todas las falacias que la prensa o las personas dijeran respecto a su persona; él seguiría siendo el mejor, y en algún momento todos notarían el error que estaban cometiendo. Si… ellos se arrepentirían. Lo harían; le rogarían que volviera a patinar para el equipo ruso.

Comenzó a reír de manera suave, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo. Su gata llego corriendo hasta donde estaba, restregándose suavemente entre sus piernas.

El labio inferior de Plisetsky tembló a causa de las lágrimas que deseaban escapar de los orbes verdosos del menor. Las limpio con desesperación; no iba a llorar, no lo iba a hacer. Él era Yuri Plisetsky, medallista de oro del GPF por dos años consecutivos, ganador del campeonato europeo y del torneo nacional de Rusia. Él podía estar con quien quisiera, podía follar con quien se le diera la gana, podía amar a quien se le diera la gana y nadie tenía el derecho de hacerle sentir mal por ello, nadie podría privarle el privilegio de actuar como deseara.

* * *

" _Abominación"_

" _Desagradable"_

" _Asqueroso"_

" _Inmoral"_

" _No mereces estar vivo"_

" _Zorra"_

Eran algunas de las palabras que rondaban por los perfiles personales de Plisetsky; el ruso recibió tantos mensajes desagradables y mal intencionados que estaba seguro que de un momento a otro rompería la pantalla de su computadora. Estaba seguro que varios de esos comentarios estaba dirigidos especialmente de parte de las JJ girls y alguno que otro homofóbico sin vida que había decidido pasearse por su perfil, por el simple hecho de haberse enterado que el patinador tenía una preferencia homosexual.

— _Deja de estar leyendo esas cosas_ — le murmuró Otabek a través del teléfono. Plisetsky pareció ignorarlo, por lo que el kazajo prefirió alzar la voz — _Yuri. Lo digo en serio. Sabes que esas personas solo lo están diciendo con la intención de herirte._

— ¡No lo puedo tolerar! ¿Qué se creen Otabek? Ellos no saben nada, no entienden. Solo se están dejando llevar por estúpidos prejuicios.

— _Tú mismo lo has dicho. Se están dejando llevar por prejuicios. Es por eso que deberías ignorarlos._ —Escucho al ruso maldecir en todos los idiomas que conocía. No, estaba demasiado enojado como para razonar con él. — _Yuri. Deberías dejar las redes sociales mientras estos se calma._

—Van a hablar mierda de mí, Otabek. No lo puedo permitir.

— _Tienes que. Necesitas estar en calma mientras Yakov intenta arreglar todo este malentendido con la Federación y con la prensa. Yuri, si tú les respondes, ellos estarán consiguiendo lo que desean: provocarte._ —Las palabras del kazajo estaban tan llenas de razón. Yuri cerró la tapa de su computadora con violencia, generando un sonido seco. — _Bien. Ahora… cuéntame que paso._

El ruso se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para informarle a su mejor amigo cómo era que se había desatado toda esa situación.

—Amo Jean —dijo en susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ser escuchado por su amigo. —Lo amo, él me ama a mí.

— _Si te ama, ¿Por qué estaba todavía con Isabella?_ — la molestia era evidente en el tono de voz de Otabek. Algunas veces Yuri también se hizo esa pregunta. Comenzó a reír de manera suave. — _Responde o en este preciso momento tomo un vuelo a Canadá y le rompo la cara a Jean a golpes_ —Sabía que Altín era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

—Era pantalla Otabek. Ninguno de nosotros deseaba arruinar su imagen pública… Jean tenía miedo de lo que dijeran sus padres, de lo que pensaran sus fans…Yo tenía miedo de lo que pensara Rusia —Plisetsky aun recordaba a la perfección cada una de las palabras con las que Jean le convención de mantener esa relación en secreto; para protegerse de los dedos acusadores, para poder amarse sin ninguna clase de prejuicio. —Queríamos que nadie lo supiera, Otabek. Queríamos ser felices.

— _Felices_ —pudo escuchar la risa de Otabek al otro lado de la línea — _Estaban jugando con Isabella… los dos. Pudieron hablar con ella y pedirle amablemente que ella les ayudara. Estoy seguro que ella lo habría hecho._ —Porque era evidente el amor incondicional que la canadiense le profesaba a Leroy. Otabek estaba seguro que ella habría sido capaz de hacer lo que fuera para ver a Jean sonreír.

—No, ella no lo habría hecho.

— _Claro que sí, Yura. Ella lo habría…_ —Un sollozo al otro lado de la línea le hizo callar, para mantenerse atento a la reacción del menor.

— ¡NO! ¡No lo habría hecho! —Yuri se puso de pie, golpeando con violencia la pared que había frente a él. — ¡Ella fue la que difundió el maldito video, Beka! ¡Ella me arruino la carrera! ¡La vida! ¡La de Jean! —No, Yuri evito llorar, solo se limitó a gritar todos esos sentimientos que la situación le provocaba — ¡¿Crees que ella habría sido capaz de ayudar a Jean?!

— _Yura, cálmate._

— ¡No! ¡Nada de cálmate!

— _No puedes asegurar que fue ella_. —había que ser racional, Jean tenía demasiadas fans, seguramente más de alguna había logrado hakear la información que él poseía en su teléfono.

— ¡Fue ella! ¡Ella me lo escribió! —Recordar el mensaje que había leído justo antes de enterarse de todo el desastre era suficiente prueba para que Plisetsky asegurara que la ex prometida de Leroy estaba detrás de la publicación de ese maldito video. Detestaba que todos la defendieran, que solo la victimizaran — ¡Ya se! ¡Le arruine la relación! ¡Bien, sí! ¡Me enamore de su novio y su novio me prefirió a mí! —Porque varias veces habían tenido esa discusión con Jean, donde él rogaba que dejara a Isabella y el canadiense le recordaba que no lo podría hacer por guardar apariencias. Yuri sabía que JJ le amaba a él, lo había demostrado en una infinidad de situaciones; se lo susurraba todas las noches que llegaba a Rusia, se lo recordaba por mensaje, por una llamada. Una simple mirada en alguna de las competencias; Jean amaba a Yuri, tanto como Yuri amaba a Jean. — ¡Actué mal! ¡Debí convencer a Jean de ocultar nuestra relación de otra forma! ¡Lo sé! —había sido un tonto por creer que nada se descubriría, había sido ingenuo por pensar que nada saldría a la luz. Había sido un estúpido por creer que Yang era una mujer tonta, que no notaría nada. —Pero…ella me arruino la carrera, Otabek. ¡La maldita carrera! ¡Pudo venir a romperme algo en la cara! ¡Pero solo robó los videos del teléfono de Jean y los publico! ¡¿Por qué todos se empeñan en defenderla?!

Antes que Otabek pudiese pronunciar alguna palabra Yuri corto la llamada, lanzando el móvil con violencia al suelo. La batería se salió de su lugar y Yuri arranco el cable del teléfono de su casa, para evitar que alguien le contactara por ese medio.

"Isabella no es capaz". "Ustedes jugaron con ella".

Era consiente que había actuado mal; pero era feliz con ello, jamás creyó que ella sería capaz de perjudicarle de tal manera. Ella la víctima, que hizo bien en vengarse de él; tirando por el drenaje todos esos logros que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo. Sí, estaba bien. Porque él había decidido amar a la persona equivocada…

Necesitaba aclarar su mente, o iba a enloquecer.

* * *

La voz del capitán anuncio que en pocos minutos aterrizarían en el aeropuerto de Moscú.

Yuri acomodo de mejor manera sus gafas de sol y cubrió su cabello con la capucha de su chaqueta. Todo para pasar desapercibido, para que nadie supiera que él era la persona que viajaba en ese avión.

Había comprado el primer boleto para Moscú en la madrugada, necesitaba despejar su mente de todo y que mejor una visita a la casa de su abuelo para eso. Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar; terror de lo que fuese a decirle su abuelo respecto a todo ese escándalo. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa: en los brazos de su abuelo conseguiría consuelo, podría llorar amargamente por perder la oportunidad de participar con el equipo Ruso, podría quejarse de lo injusto que era ser juzgado por amar, lo injusto que era que pisotearan su futuro de esa forma por una simple idea homofóbica.

Porque en los brazos de su abuelo se sentía seguro, como cuando era un niño asustado por los truenos. Sí, tal vez le regañaría por ser tan irresponsable de filmar sus encuentros sexuales, pero Yuri ya tenía 16 años; era capaz de decidir qué hacer con su vida sexual…Porque su abuelo le amaba demasiado como para juzgarle por una estupidez como su preferencia.

Sí. Yuri estaba seguro de ello.

.

.

.

 _Pobre e iluso._

.

.

.

Tenía demasiado mal humor a causa del viaje, más de cinco taxistas se había rehusado a llevarle hasta la casa de su abuelo, dos le habían insultado; y él único que había accedido a llevarle se la había pasado mirándole por el retrovisor como si fuera alguna clase de fugitivo de la ley que había cometido alguna atrocidad.

El rubio le pago de mala gana y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Respiro de manera honda y pudo observar el hogar de su abuelo. Una suave sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, al menos ya se encontraba en el único lugar donde conseguía paz.

Rebusco entre el bolsillo de su pantalón y busco el llavero para poder abrir la puerta de la casa. Aún recordaba el día que su abuelo le había entregado una copia de la llave de la casa _"Para que puedas visitarme cuando desees, Yuratchika"._ Yuri tenía diez años cuando eso ocurrió, y esta sería la primera vez que le visitaría sin avisarle.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, pudo percibir el agradable olor a Pirozhkis recién horneados y un poco de tabaco en el aire. Su abuelo seguramente estaba sentado en el desayunador de la cocina; leyendo el periódico y fumando una pipa, mientras esperaba a que la comida terminara de enfriarse. Yuri dejo caer sus maletas en el sillón y se movió con lentitud hasta el lugar donde podía escuchar al viejo tararear.

—Abuelo —dijo a modo de saludo. La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio era de pura ilusión, llevaba muchos meses sin poder ver a su abuelo y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era un abrazo.

Espero ver esa sonrisa tan única por parte de su abuelo, y los brazos extendidos para que el menor corriera hasta ellos y ocultara el rostro en su pecho…espero ver la emoción en los ojos de Nikolai.

Algo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —el desprecio fue palpable en su tono de voz, y su ceño fruncido demostraba que el mayor estaba todo, menos feliz por verle en su casa.

Poco a poco, la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Plisetsky fue desapareciendo, hasta convertirse en una de confusión. Balbuceo un tanto, sin estar muy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación.

—Vine…a verte —dijo el menor por lo bajo.

—Tienes el descaro de aparecer aquí…luego de lo que has hecho. Nunca pensé que fueras tan cínico.

El rubio quedo congelado en su lugar durante varios segundos, sin comprender muy bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Desde que tenía memoria, su abuelo jamás había sido grosero con él, por más irrespetuoso que resultara con los demás adultos, por más pedante que fuera algunas veces; Nikolai siempre trataba a su nieto con ternura. Que le estuviera hablando de esa manera fue como un balde de agua fría.

—Pensé…pensé que te alegraría verte. —Con su abuelo no podía ponerse a la defensiva, con él no podía simplemente soltar un insulto. Fue la primera persona con la que su pecho se contrajo de puro dolor ante el evidente rechazo que parecía presentar. —Viaje hasta aquí, porque deseaba verte.

—Yo no quiero verte. Eres una vergüenza para mí. —Yuri jamás se había preocupado por la opinión pública, tendía a ignorar lo que pensaban de él y sus acciones. Tendía a burlarse de todos los que intentaban herirle, pero en este momento; cada una de las palabras de su abuelo resultaron como puñales en su pecho. — Te has rebajado al más asqueroso de los niveles.

—Abuelo…solo era un video. No es como que yo…—Su abuelo elevo una mano, mándalo a callar. Yuri se mordió la lengua, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta; y por primera vez en todo lo que iba deseaba ponerse a llorar; para rogar el perdón de la única persona que realmente le importaba.

—No es el video de lo que hablo. —Nikolai se puso de pie, avanzando hasta la posición de su nieto. Yuri se encogió en su lugar y el mayor clavo su mirada en él, observándole con despreció. —Me das asco. —Nunca el juicio de una persona le había dolido tanto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Yuri, sin que pudiera evitarlo; no deseaba hacerlo. Quería evidenciar lo mucho que aquellas palabras y ese juicio le provocaban. — No te crié para que resultaras como desviado. —El mayor presiono sus sienes con fuerza, respirando con pesadez— Hice todo por ti, me esforcé porque lograras seguir el sueño que más te apasionaba y ¿así me pagas? ¿Decidiendo que serás un maldito y asqueroso homosexual?

No…Yuri no iba a encontrar consuelo ni siquiera en los brazos de su abuelo.

—Abuelo, por favor —murmuró el menor con la voz quebrada. Acercó su mano hasta el mayor, tratando de tomarle de la mano, pero este le alejo de un golpe.

—No me llames así…—siseo, alejándose —Mi nieto ha muerto para mí. Yo no soy el abuelo de ningún desviado sexual.

Yuri sintió como si todo a su alrededor se desmoronara, pieza por pieza; estaba experimentando el peor de los desprecios, el de la persona que más quería en el mundo, la persona por la que él sería capaz de todo. Las palabras se convirtieron en sollozos, mientras luchaba por mantener la cabeza en alto y rogar porque Nikolai cambiara de parecer. Que lo perdonara.

—Por favor —volvió a rogar.

—Vete —sentenció el mayor. —Vete y no me vuelvas a buscar. Tú no eres nada mío desde el momento en que decidiste te gustaban los hombres. —Los labios de Yuri volvieron a abrirse y cerrarse; más no se movió de su lugar; simplemente dejo caer la cabeza, mientras el llanto comenzaba a fluir sin ningún control. — ¡Vete! No quiero verte, me causas repulsión.

No lo pudo soportar. Simplemente dio media vuelta, cumpliendo la petición de Nikolai. Salió de la casa con lentitud y comenzó a avanzar por las frías calles de Moscú, mientras el dolor en su pecho comenzaba a acrecentarse, más y más. En ese momento, no le importaba si alguien le miraba llorar, deseaba dejar salir todo el dolor que se había acumulado.

Su único refugio, la única persona que solía amarle de manera incondicional; ahora le despreciaba y ese desprecio era el que más le lastimaba.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí. Espero cualquier crítica, comentario, observación. Todo sera bien recibido.

¿Habrá un final feliz? Quien sabe. Me gusta el angs; con eso les dire todo.

Gracias por leer a todos :D a veces no puedo responder los review, pero me llena el alma saber que les gusta la historia.

Dreams, fuera~


	4. Contra la Palabra de Dios

Hello~ hago mi aparición luego de varios meses. Disculpen la espera, admito que tenía un bloqueo. Es que, yo ya tenía visualizado una imagen de Jean, pero como salió todo esto que era religioso cannonmente (?) y que pues... de womanizer no tenía ni un pelo, pues me ha costado un poco decidir cómo iba a ser la actitud de JJ a partir de la personalidad que le dieron y la que yo comencé a manejar.

No se si me explico. En fin, estos capítulos serán desde su perspectiva: nuestro pequeño Rey nos mostrara su miedo e inseguridad y cómo esto lo ayudo a errar.

Mi headcanon es que la familia Leroy es católica, así que lo seguire usando, no me importa si es diferente. Los nombres de los hermanos son puro invento mío, casi oc. Ósea, sé que existen, pero de ellos nada sabemos, así que les he inventado nombres.

Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, es parte del estudio MAPPA, Kubo y Sayo, solo los utilizo para mi propia divesión.

Advertencía: Sin betear, posibles errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales.

* * *

 **Contra la palabra de Dios**

" _No te echarás con varón como con mujer; es abominación". Levítico 18:22_

La culpabilidad que el muchacho sentía se acrecentaba a cada segundo, alentada por el llanto de la mujer frente a él. La decepción ante el descubrimiento era demostrado en forma de lágrimas que corrían sin control por su hermoso rostro; mientras que su padre se limitaba a tener el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

Jean estaba seguro que de no estar sus hermanos en la sala, su padre le habría dado un puñetazo en la quijada. Trago grueso, bajando la cabeza ante el regaño que el señor Leroy le daba, y negándose a observar el rostro de sus progenitores. Él se sentía arrepentido por decepcionar de esa manera a sus padres, pero no por ello se arrepentía de estar enamorado de Yuri Plisetsky… seguía siendo un gusto caer ante esa tentación, dejar que los sentimientos que sentía por el rubio le envolvieran completamente, llevándole a cometer locuras de las que seguramente no se arrepentiría; tal como ese video. Era un sentimiento sumamente contradictorio.

— ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —el grito de su padre resonó por toda la casa, haciendo que los gemelos se escondieran tras los sillones. Jean se mordió el labio, sin estar realmente seguro de que contestar. De hecho, JJ no había tenido la más mínima idea de que excusa poner ante toda esa situación. — ¡Contéstame Jean!

—Yo…

— ¡Esto no es lo que nosotros te inculcamos! Te hemos enseñado todos estos años lo que es el respeto a ti mismo, a tu pareja. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle semejante cosa a Isabella? —Bueno, su padre tenía razón, había sido todo un imbécil al jugar así con Yang; ella no había hecho más que apoyarlo de manera incondicional y él la había utilizado a su sabor y antojo; reduciéndola a nada más que una pantalla para ocultar su verdadera forma de ser. Había abusado de ese amor que Isabella le profesaba y lo había pisoteado como si fuese un simple objeto. JJ no podía refutar a sus padres respecto a ese reclamo; ellos le enseñaron a ser un caballero y él había actuado como todo un patán.

Se arrepentía y al mismo tiempo no lo hacía. Lo hacía, porque había dañado una de las cosas más importantes que existía en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo había tenido la oportunidad de conocer lo que verdaderamente era el amor, lo que era entregar todo por la persona que realmente te complementa. Aunque… ¿él realmente lo había entregado todo por Yuri?

El temor por cómo reaccionaría su familia o sus fans lo había llevado a comenzar ese juego de engaños. Jean gustaba de las mujeres, tanto como los hombres; lo había descubierto a los 13. Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente, decidió que el Rey podía tener a todo el que deseara en su cama; él sonreía y la persona caía rendida a sus pies. No importaba Isabella, no importaban sus padres; Jean únicamente deseaba satisfacer sus deseos. Apreciaba a Isabella, sí, sin embargo ella no era capaz de llenar todos los requisitos del Rey. Ella si seguía las reglas, ella si se comportaba como les habían inculcado. Jean obtenía lo que deseaba cuando lo exigía y ella no siempre estaba dispuesta a cumplirle los caprichos, por lo que Jean buscaba consuelo en amantes ocasionales.

Solo se recordaba una cosa cuando llevaba un nuevo compañero a la cama: No te enamores. Tú amas a Isabella. No lo hagas, ella te ama.

Era un mantra.

Todo cambio cuando Yuri Plisetsky hizo su aparición. Ese pequeño niño, de hermosas facciones y mirada asesina. Una joya extraña e inalcanzable. Un hermoso trofeo que se resistía a los encantos del Rey. Jean hizo lo imposible para llevarle a la cama y cuando lo obtuvo, noto que Yuri provocaba sentimientos más allá de lo que pudo haber imaginado. De repente, el nombre de Isabella pasó a ser cosa de nada y el nombre del pequeño ruso ocupaba los pensamientos del canadiense en todo momento. Jean pensó que solamente era una etapa, se intentaba convencer a sí mismo; cuando se encontró volviendo a los brazos de Yuri una y otra vez; que él amaba a Isabella sobre todas las cosas…Pero en el momento que sus encuentros casuales pasaron a ser citas en alguna cafetería, cuando esos besos fogosos pasaron a ser tiernos y lentos; Jean supo que estaba perdido. Él se había enamorado de Yuri Plisetsky y poco le importo utilizar a Isabella para mantener su imagen.

El ruso le había rogado que dejara a su novia, pero el temor por el "qué dirán" fue más grande. Ahora se arrepentía; Jean sabía que debió terminar a Yang cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero la cobardía y el deseo por mantener esa farsa era más grande que cualquier cosa. Su temor por no ser perfecto le había arrastrado hasta aquí; había lastimado a Isabella, a sus padres e incluso a Yuri.

—Realmente lo lamento. Sé que no debí hacerlo, sé que le he faltado el respeto a Isabella, a ustedes…a Dios. —Murmuró, bajando la cabeza. —Pero deben entender que…yo no amo realmente a Isabella. Tenía miedo, porque yo amo a Yu…— No pudo terminar de pronunciar el nombre de Plisetsky, una bofetada hizo que su rostro se girara. El ardor no tardó en llegar y Jean apenas fue capaz de levantar la mirada. Natalie, frente a él, mantenía la mano alzada.

— ¡Tú no lo amas! ¡No te atrevas a decir semejante abominación! —la mirada de la mujer destellaba entre la rabia y el dolor. Ella jamás le había puesto una mano encima a Jean para algo que fuera una dulce y maternal caricia. Él era su niño consentido, su mayor tesoro. Era evidente, que hacer aquello, le había dolido más a ella que al mismo JJ. — Mi niño…—se apresuró a envolver al joven entre sus brazos. Jean no se movió en ningún momento, dejando que su madre le abrazara de esa manera que solía hacer cuando era un niño pequeño y sus temores lo abrumaban. —Mi tesoro. Soló estas confundido.

Jean volvió en sí cuando esa palabra resonó por la habitación. ¿A qué se refería su madre? ¿Qué estaba confundido por qué cosa? No, él estaba todo menos confundido; sabía lo que sentía, lo que deseaba. El problema radicaba en otra cosa.

—No estoy confundido, mamá. —respondió, alejándose. Natalie dejo salir un sollozo, negando repetidas veces. —Yo amo a Yuri.

— ¡No Jean Jacques! ¡No digas estupideces! —La mayor sacudió varias veces a su hijo, desesperada por que entrara en razón. Jean sabía que esto pasaría, que ellos lo tomarían todo menos bien. La tomo con suavidad por los hombros, pero ella alejo su mano de un golpe — ¡Sólo te estas dejando tentar! ¡Jean!

—Mamá, por favor.

— ¡NO! ¡Te hemos alejado tanto tiempo de las tentaciones del demonio y viene este muchachito a hacerte creer que esa relación tan enfermiza es amor! —Las manos de Natalie temblaban ligeramente. JJ temió que fuera a darle algo debido al coraje que la estaba haciendo pasar — ¡Es una abominación!

"Abominación". JJ abrió los labios debido a la palabra utilizada por su madre, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Ella, su propia madre se atrevía a calificar de esa manera tan despectiva el amor que Jean profesaba por Yuri. Normalmente, Jean aceptada los regaños que la señora Leroy le daba, asentía con la cabeza gacha y cambiaba la actitud que se le había sido cuestionada; pero esta vez, en lugar de sentir arrepentimiento, Jean pudo experimentar la rabia más pura. Apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar un grito.

— ¡Mamá! —Natalie parpadeo varias veces, retrocediendo unos pasos. JJ jamás se había atrevido a alzarle la voz, pero esta vez el muchacho frente a ella tenía el ceño completamente fruncido, los puños apretados y la respiración acelerada. Su disgusto era más que evidente. — ¡No digas eso! ¡Puedes decir que soy un patán, que fui un imbécil, todo lo que quieras! —JJ temblaba ligeramente, su madre había tocado un punto sensible en sus sentimientos — Pero…por lo que más quieras, no digas esa palabra para describir lo que siento por Yuri. Mamá. LO AMO. — El hijo mayor de los Leroy se llevó una mano al pecho —Con Yuri siento algo que jamás experimente con Izzy, mamá…

— No. —la señora Leroy tiro suavemente de su camiseta.

— …con Yuri puedo ser yo mismo. Él me entiende.

— ¡NO! — el hermoso rostro de su madre se desfiguro debido a la rabia. JJ trago grueso, pero decidió que no retrocedería. Esta vez, enfrentaría los inconvenientes de frente, sin ocultarse.

Quería ser feliz.

—Lo amo mamá. Lo amo tanto como tú amas a papá. —Natalie volvió a golpearlo, esta vez con más fuerza. Jean la miro completamente sorprendido.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a comparar esta abominación con el amor que tengo por tu padre?! ¡No voy a permitir que nos faltes el respeto de esta manera! —La mujer se veía realmente dolida.

Alain se puso frente a su esposa, quien volvía a llorar de forma desconsolada, cuestionando a viva voz que había hecho para merecer todo eso.

— No puedes llamar amor a ese acto tan pecaminoso Jean Jacques. —siseo su padre. JJ se sintió nuevamente atacado.

—Papá, por favor. ¿Qué les da derecho a decir eso?

— ¡La biblia, por amor a Dios! —grito el hombre, como si fuese la respuesta más obvia del mundo. La esperaba, realmente esperaba que ellos respondieran de esa manera. — ¡esto no es normal Jean! ¡No lo es! ¡No puedes estar con un hombre, ni amar a un hombre!

— ¡Oh! ¡Por amor a todo, no me jodan! —el puño de Jean golpeo con fuerza la madera del desayunador. Los gemelos saltaron en su lugar debido al susto y el ceño de su padre se frunció aún más. — ¡¿Me lo están diciendo solo porque lo dice un libro?! ¡Un maldito libro!

—Jean Jacques, cuida tus malditas palabras.

— ¡Es exactamente por esto que yo estaba ocultado toda esta mierda! —Jean giro en su lugar, cual león enjaulado. — Sí. Dios es amor. Dios es perdón. Dios es todo…todo menos cuando decides amar de forma diferente. ¿De verdad? ¿Qué maldito daño les provoca que ame a Yuri?!

— ¡Es contra la palabra de Dios! —Grito Natalie, poniéndose de pie.

JJ se mantuvo en silencio para luego reír con fuerza. Un sonido amargo, lleno de burla y dolor. Sus orbes azules comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Vaya, que amor tan limitado el que Dios enseña.

Dio media vuelta, y con grandes zancadas se dirigió a su habitación. Ignorando completamente los gritos de su padre, el sollozo de su madre, o los pequeños pasos que le seguían a toda velocidad. Jean únicamente se apresuró a ingresar a su pieza y cerró con un fuerte portazo.

* * *

No salió de su habitación durante todo el día; tenía todo lo necesario para poder sobrevivir; barras energéticas y algunas galletas, algunas botellas de agua pura; agradecía tener su propio baño en la habitación, su televisión y teléfono móvil. Su padre cortó el internet en un intento desesperado por hacerlo salir, pero Jean se las arreglo, utilizando los datos de su teléfono móvil para poder comunicarse.

Su representante le llamo para reprenderle debido al escándalo. Jean se disculpó y este le indico que debía dar una disculpa pública.

— ¿Por qué debería? Fueron ellos los que violaron mi vida privada. —se quejó el canadiense, ya bastante fastidiado con toda la situación. El hombre al otro lado de la línea suspiro.

—Yo lo sé Jean; pero debes recordar que eres una figura pública. Actuaste de manera errónea, debes demostrar que estás arrepentido que ese filme se filtrara. —Jean estuvo a punto de refutar. — JJ. No te pido que te arrepientas realmente, pero no es un buen ejemplo el que estés filmando videos pornográficos. Yo no tengo ningún problema por con quien te acuestes, pero por favor…Una imagen negativa puede hacer que pierdas patrocinadores.

No podía refutar eso.

—Está bien.

* * *

Jean paso intentado casi toda la noche comunicarse con Plisetsky, pero ninguna de sus llamadas o mensajes eran respondidos. La culpa le carcomía aun más profundamente; la noticia que la Federación Rusa había decidido revocar el título al pequeño ruso había dado la vuelta entera al mundo.

Jean necesitaba saber que había ocurrido realmente, o al menos que Yuri le dijera cómo se encontraba. Seguramente, nada bien. Tiro un tanto de su cabello y decidió que debía visitar al rubio. Si él no le contestaba, iría a su lado. Yuri le necesitaba; y parte de todo ese inconveniente era su culpa. Le ayudaría a enfrentar la situación y a buscar una solución. La carrera de Plisetsky era tan importante como la suya y se rehusaba a pensar que su novio perdería todo por un error suyo.

Necesitaba un boleto a Rusia.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró a su madre, sentada en una de las pequeñas sillas que habían entre las habitaciones. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el pasillo y Natalie parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas para utilizar.

—JJ —murmuró la mayor con suavidad. Jean lanzo un suave suspiro, sabía que ella, a pesar de parecer dolida, venía dispuesta a convencerlo que todo eso era únicamente un error. Lo que él hacía estaba mal y debía enderezarse nuevamente por el camino de los buenos modales y valores.

—Mamá. —respondió él, bajando la cabeza un tanto, en señal de respeto.

La de cabello rojo se puso de pie y avanzo varios pasos hasta llegar al lado de su primogénito. Jean cerro los ojos, temiendo que ella fuese a golpearle nuevamente por haberles faltado el respeto la noche anterior, pero muy contra el pronóstico; ella lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Hijo mío. Perdóname —sollozo ella. Jean sintió como su corazón se estrujaba. Odiaba ver llorar a su mamá. —Perdóname por haberte gritado. Por llamarte cómo te llame. —se separó con lentitud y beso suavemente su mejilla. Le observo fijamente, sonriendo con esa sonrisa que únicamente poseía una madre. El corazón de Jean comenzó a derretirse y deseo llorar como niño pequeño. —Mi pequeño y confundido niño.

—Mama…

—No, Jean. Yo entiendo. —Natalie le tomó suavemente por las mejillas, acariciando con dulzura la piel de su hijo — Me he preocupado tanto por tu carrera, que he olvidado que también necesitas una guía para tus acciones. —JJ parpadeo confundido, sin comprender a que se refería la mujer — Te mueves en un mundo tan mundano mi niño, lleno de gente con poca moral y sin principios…tan tentados por el Diablo. —Natalie se llevo una mano al pecho. —Tan alejados de Dios. Te tientan mi niño, te tientan a que falles, a que le faltes a todos esos principios que te hemos enseñado.

La furia volvió a hacerse presente en las facciones de Jean. Se alejó unos pasos de su madre, llevándose ambas manos hasta la cabeza.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Mamá, por todos los cielos. Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis valores o Dios. —se giró para enfrentar a su madre, alzando la frente. —Yo estoy bien con mis valores. Incumplí, es cierto, pero ha sido por voluntad propia.

— ¡No! ¡Yuri Plisetsky te ha arrastrado a un camino pecaminoso! ¡Tú serias incapaz de hacer eso! ¡Te ha corromp…

— ¡No mamá! ¡YO HE DECIDIDO TODO! ¡Yo he actuado por mi maldita voluntad! —Estaba harto que ella no aceptara la realidad, que JJ no era tan perfecto como ellos le enseñaron a ser. Que era humano y se había equivocado. —Mamá. Yo lo he hecho todo solo. Yo he tomado mis decisiones. Sí, estoy muy arrepentido por jugar con Isabella, por haberla utilizado como lo hice…Pero no puedes culpar a Yuri de esto. —sus manos limpiaron con delicadeza las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la hermosa mujer. —Ustedes me han educado bien mamá. He sido yo quien ha fallado, he sido yo quien no se ha atrevido a enfrentar a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Me enamore de Yuri, pero por miedo no deje a Isabella.

—No Jean. No. Debemos ir con el cura…debes confesarte. Estas actuando a voluntad del Maligno, mi niño. Él te ha puesto una prueba.

— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con la religión! ¡Mamá! — Se alejó de golpe, aceptando finalmente que ellos no comprenderían. Para ellos su forma de amar era completamente incorrecta.

— ¡Estas mal! —grito Natalie.

Jean avanzo de vuelta a su habitación.

—No mamá. No estoy mal. Estoy enamorado y tú no lo puedes aceptar, porque no estoy amando a la persona que tu adorada Biblia dicta que debo amar. —siseo el joven. Natalie se dejó caer al suelo, llorando nuevamente. — Esta discusión no tendrá ningún sentido hasta que ustedes no entiendan que mi amor no es un pecado. Amar no es un pecado. Yo no creo en un Dios que me castigara por amar a otro hombre.

Cerró la puerta, ignorando los lamentos de la mujer. Tal vez debía tomarse otro par de días encerrado en su habitación.

* * *

Los siguientes días en la familia fueron bastante turbios. Los padres mantenían una batalla constante con Jean, quien se negaba completamente a aceptar que aquello que realizaba era un pecado que desagradaba completamente a Dios. Incluso se negó a asistir a Misa ese domingo. Simplemente se mantuvo en su habitación, gruñendo que no iría a un lugar donde promovieran la intolerancia de tal manera.

Los gemelos observaban incomodos como la rutina que su familia solía compartir se había visto completamente afectada por la situación. Jean salía únicamente a comer, no les dirigía la palabra a sus padres, luego entrenaba. Asentía y negaba únicamente cuando ellos le hablaban respecto a su rutina, pero les ignoraba cuando la conversación se tornaba en torno a ese amor que juraba profesar por Plisetsky.

El inconveniente llego incluso al punto donde su padre le obligo a leer todas las citas bíblicas donde se indicaba que la homosexualidad era mal vista a los ojos Del Padre. Ese día había sido un caos; Alain había puesto una Biblia frente a Jean y este simplemente le había gritado, alejándola de un empujón; entonces su padre la había tomado entre sus manos y comenzó a leer en voz alta. La furia de JJ se había acrecentado y de un golpe se había puesto de pie, dispuesto a irse a su habitación. Alain no se lo permitió y continuó recitando las palabras en voz alta, pero el hijo mayor había tomado las llaves de su auto con rapidez y salió de la casa, dando un fuerte portazo.

Jacob y Johana no vieron a su hermano en los próximos cuatro días. Él únicamente les llamo para indicar que estaba quedándose en casa de un amigo y que por favor no le fueran a decir a sus padres de que número les había contactado. Necesitaba un par de días para pensar.

Cuando volvió, las peleas volvieron a ser constantes. Jean los ignoraba y sus padres perdían la paciencia. Incluso llego al punto donde el conflicto fue evidente en la pista de hielo. Jean amenazo con buscar nuevos entrenadores si Natalie y Alain continuaban actuando de esa manera con él.

—Jean. —esa noche, Johana se despertó en medio de la madrugada debido a la sed. Bajo las escaleras y una pequeña luz proveniente de la sala le atrajo. Encontró a su hermano, sentado en el sillón con su computadora encendida. Estaba llorando, ella podía escuchar claramente los pequeños sollozos que el mayor intentaba ocultar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestiono él con dulzura, sentándose de manera correcta. La de cabello negro pudo observar como su hermano limpiaba de manera disimulada las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Ella no era tonta. Podía tener solo 14 años, pero sabía perfectamente que su hermano estaba sufriendo por todas las palabras que sus padres le lanzaban día tras día. Se acercó con rapidez hasta su hermano y le abrazo con fuerza, besando su mejilla con suavidad.

—JJ. Todo lo que dicen mamá y papá no es verdad —murmuró la menor, clavando la mirada en la de su hermano. Pudo observar el labio inferior de Jean temblar. —Ellos están confundidos. Jacob y yo sabemos que todo lo que dices y sientes es verdad. —le regalo una suave sonrisa. —Es cierto que has hecho muy mal en dañar a Izzy, pero nosotros no dejaremos de quererte por la persona que amas. Amor es amor, JJ, y si tú sientes amor por Yuri, nosotros te apoyaremos.

Jean jamás creyó que su hermanita menor fuera a ser la persona que le ayudara a levantar los ánimos. Abrazó con fuerza su delgado cuerpo y con toda la delicadeza del mundo beso su frente, permitiéndose llorar de manera libre. Ella acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad.

—Gracias Johana…Gracias…es bueno saber que ustedes no me odian por esto.

—No seriamos capaces. —Le pellizco las mejillas —Eres nuestro hermano mayor. Nosotros siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti.

Eran las palabras que Jean necesitaba para continuar.

Le regalo una última sonrisa a la niña antes de mandarla a dormir nuevamente.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Otabek lo llamó para contarle todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Yuri. El inconveniente con la Federación, con las personas que le tachaban de gay, con su abuelo…Le contó que llevaba varios días sin saber nada de Plisetsky.

Esa misma noche, Jean compro un boleto a Rusia para tomar el primer avión del día, importándole poco las practicas, importándole poco lo que sus padres tuvieran que decir al respecto.

* * *

 _¿Review?_

Hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado.

Realmente agradezco mucho los favorites, y los reviews...en serio me llenan el alma. Ya saben, cualquier duda, corrección, crítica, observación sera bien recibida.

Besos y hasta la próxima~ Dreams Fuera.


End file.
